The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of emergency lights and more specifically relates to a vehicle emergency warning device having baby blue and pink lights attached to a vehicle to warn others that there is an emergency situation within the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Childbirth is the culmination of a period of pregnancy with the expulsion of one or more newborn infants from a woman's uterus. The process of normal childbirth is categorized in three stages of labour: the shortening and dilation of the cervix, descent and birth of the infant, and the expulsion of the placenta.
There are frequent stories on the news and the Internet about babies being born while the mothers were being transported to the hospital. Luckily, the babies are usually healthy and safe, although the conditions surrounding their births may be unsanitary and dangerous for both the baby and the mother. When driving to the hospital carrying a mother about to deliver a baby, the driver is always stressed and anxious, and tempted to exceed the speed limit or to drive unsafely. Too often, they cause accidents or are stopped by the police, further delaying their arrival at the hospitals.
Various attempts have been made to solve problems found in vehicle emergency warning device art. Among these are found in: U.S. Publication No. 2013/0241725 to Ruben Cancio; U.S. Patent No. 2009/0199762 to Jacqueline Elam; U.S. Publication No. 2012/0235810 to McMeekin et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 9,159,230 to Mark Tremonti. This prior art is representative of vehicle emergency warning device. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a vehicle emergency warning device should be user-friendly and safe in-use and, yet may operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a vehicle emergency warning device having baby blue and pink lights attached to a vehicle to warn others that there is an emergency situation within the vehicle and to avoid the above mentioned problems.